Well now they know
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney didn't have Duncan first, Gwen did back in season one when they made a promise to each other. Gwen never mentioned it to Courtney but since it happened on international TV she just had to tell her and Courtney wasn't happy about it but it's okay because now they know.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

_Well thanks to Alejandro forcing Tyler to tell my secret about Duncan and me I'm going to be sent home, Courtney's not taking this well but she could never understand what I've been going through and even though she thinks that I stole Duncan from her she has no clue that she's actually the one who stole him from me. I'm surprised that Chris never aired the footage from season one, the fourth night on the island when I was walking back from the lake and I saw Duncan over by a tree, smoking a cigarette. You could see the little bit of light from it and I should have kept going but I didn't, he seemed cool and so sure of himself and I didn't and I think he knew that and part of me liked the bad ass side of Duncan. _

_"Hey, what's up?" I walked up to Duncan and he held his cigarette out for me. "How did you even sneak that in here?"_

_"You can sneak anything into any place if you know how to do it." Duncan chuckled. "You want a drag?" _

_"I don't smoke. Sorry." I leaned against the tree while Duncan blew smoke into the air. _

_"I'm trying to quit." Duncan told me. "It's a horrible habit that I picked up in Juvie." _

_"Bringing cigarettes with you is so not going to help you." I laughed. "How long were you in Juvie for?" _

_"Only a few months and it wasn't for anything great, just graffiti." Duncan told me. "I was more so in Juvie for skipping school to do the graffiti." _

_"Isn't this weird? I mean, did you ever think that you would get picked to be on this show?" I asked him. "I'm still taking it all in. Look at the lake and the night sky, if I was back at home I'd be hanging in a mall and going with my friend Lana to get her belly button pierced and I think this is better then doing that." _

_"I think so too." Duncan smiled "It's weird but it's cool. I mean there are so many hot girls around here like Heather and well...you." _

_"You think I'm hot?" I asked him. "Thanks. I guess you're kinda good looking too." _

_"Do you think a guy like me has a shot with a girl like you?" I remember him asking me. _

_"That depends. Does a guy like you like horror movies?" I asked him. "I love horror movies." _

_"We should catch one together one of these times." Duncan told me. "If you want I can give you my cell number so when the game is over you can give me a call." _

_"I'd like that a lot." I found myself blushing. "That sounded so lame, didn't it?" _

_"it's lame but it's a good answer." Duncan took my hand. "I really want to get to know you better." _

_The next thing I know Duncan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him and we kissed. It wasn't long and it there wasn't any tongue action no matter what everyone else may have thought. It was just a simple kiss by a nice view of the lake. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing first kiss if I wanted to, yes Duncan was my first kiss and he didn't even know it even if Courtney knew it now, she would have never believed me. _

_"What was that for?" I pulled away from him. "Aren't you taking this a little too fast?" _

_"A guy like me has to take things fast." Duncan told me. "If you don't take things fast then you lose them. I learned that lesson so many times so I just go for what I want anymore. It's easier that way." _

_"I should get back to my cabin." I told him. I was getting tired and starting to yawn. "We have a challenge tomorrow and you never know when Chris is going to wake us up in the morning." _

_"You're right." he agreed. "Who knows when he'll torture us next?" _

_"See ya." I smiled as I walked back to my cabin and he smiled and gave a half ass hand wave my way. The rest of the night I remember that I had a hard time getting to sleep, all I could think about was when I would get a chance to talk to him again and if we would form an alliance if we made it to the merge. _

_I didn't get a chance to talk to Duncan that much after that night, I spent most of my time playing the game and then Trent starting flirting with me and by the time the merge happened he was pretty much Courtney's property. By the time he finally had a minute alone with me our chemistry kind of died. _

_"What happened to us exchanging numbers?" I asked him when I finally had the guts to talk to him after all his flirting with Courtney. We were by the same tree, doing almost the exact same thing as last time._

_"Oh hey Gwen." He smiled at me. "It's been awhile since we last talked, sorry about that." _

_"You're sorry?" I faked a laugh. "Yeah. I bet you are. I noticed how close you've been getting with Courtney." _

_"So?" He asked me. He was serious? I spent hours picturing in my head how he would answer and that's the one thing I wouldn't have expected him to say. "You seemed to be getting really close to Trent from what I can tell." _

_"Are you dating Courtney?" I asked him. _

_"Are you dating Trent?" He retaliated. _

_"I don't know, he's a nice guy and we've been getting close." I sighed. "I don't know what to do." _

_"Courtney and I made out in the fish shack." Duncan told me. "It just happened. We ended up stealing food from Chef's pantry every night and we would sit and talk and she's fun to chase because he pretends she hates me and then we make out." _

_"Kiss me again." I tell him. "I want to see if we still have sparks." _

_Duncan sighed and smirked at me before he pulled me close, just like he did before and we kissed. That was the moment I knew the sparks were there, I didn't have that type of chemistry with Trent at all. The only thing that mattered to me was if Duncan felt the sparks too._

_"Well?" I asked him. "What do you think?" _

_"There's an attraction to you..." Duncan sighed. "But...There's Courtney and I think I love her." _

_"You should have just said that in the first place before I kissed you the second time." I glared at him. "Maybe this was a mistake and I belong with Trent and you belong with Courtney. I don't even know what's going on with Trent, my head is spinning all over the place." _

_"Gwen, I have feelings for Courtney and I can't begin to tell you about." Duncan grabbed my hand. "Look, how about we make a deal? I'll give you my cell number and we'll stay in touch. You work out your feelings with the boy band wannabe and I'll see how things go with the B.I.T.C.H. and if things don't work out then we can start right where we left off." _

_"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked him. What kind of guy says these things. "I'm not going to be your girl on the side." _

_"You don't have to." He insisted. "When the time is right then we'll know for sure." _

_"Yeah, what if that never happens?" I asked him, I needed to know. "What are the odds we'll ever see each other after this dumb show? What happens if I fall in love with Trent? You just date Courtney, the kiss was nice but I'm not going to wait for a guy." _

_Duncan grabbed my arm and asked me to stay and talk with him but I didn't have anything else to say. I just needed to get away from him and do my own thing for awhile. I didn't think we'd both be on seasons two and three together and I thought my feelings would go away, but they didn't and I didn't know what I supposed to do but I didn't steal Courtney's boyfriend, she was the one who stole mine._

* * *

Gwen walked into first class of the plane to see Sierra trying to steal Cody's clothes while Cody was trying to make a deal with Sierra that she could have them if she stayed 50 feet away from her at all times and Cody was losing this deal. Heather was trying to get Courtney to stop freaking out and crying.

"What do you want?" Heather glared at her the second Gwen walked in. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm in first class because we won." Gwen sat down. "I didn't mean to kiss him, he kissed me first! I was just trying to use the bathroom! Get over it!"

"Get over it?!" Courtney stood up and glared at Gwen. "You're lucky I don't throw you out of the plane! You stole my boyfriend! You never wanted to be my friend and all you wanted was Duncan!"

"Courtney that's not true at all." Gwen insisted. "Can you please come with me so I can explain it to you?"

"No." Courtney crossed her arms. "I want to stay here."

"Fine." Gwen sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you here then! Duncan was my boyfriend first and you stole him from me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Courtney stood up "C'mon Heather let's go to the cargo area so we don't have to deal with boyfriend kissing gothy losers!"

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM CODY!" Sierra growled at Gwen.

"Relax Sierra, I don't want Cody." Gwen told her. "Duncan and I made a deal in season one that if things didn't work out and the time was right that we would go for it. It happened on the fourth night that we were here and that's before you even started to like him!"

"You wouldn't know when I started to like Duncan." Courtney told her.

"That night when we confessed our feelings, he kissed me first." Gwen told her. "I wasn't going to even tell you that because I cared about your feelings but since you want to be a bitch then I guess it really doesn't matter."

"I don't believe you and you better believe that if Chris airs this on international TV then you'll all be getting personal lawsuits!" Courtney yelled. "I want you to stop lying to me Gwen! You kissed Duncan first, didn't you? You're lying about Duncan kissing you in season one!"

"No she's not." Duncan smirked from the doorway. "I actually did kiss her first."

"YOU WHAT?!" Courtney yelled at him. "How on earth could you even dream of doing something like that to me!?"

"Princess, I just think that maybe we're better off as frie-" Duncan went to say but Courtney but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it." Courtney told him. "Did you already have feelings for Gwen when we first started dating?"

"Yeah." Duncan muttered. "I couldn't help it! I had feelings for Gwen but you were a challenge and you know that I can't resist a challenge."

"Whatever." Courtney stormed off. "I don't want either of you to speak to me ever again!"

"But Courtney!" Gwen tried to tell her. "I still wa-"

"Forget her." Duncan took Gwen's hand. "C'mon we can somewhere else."

"Yeah go sit with Duncan because he's the only one that wants you in this game now." Heather glared. "This is a new low even for you."

"I give up trying to explain this to you guys." Gwen sighed. "I'm done trying, I told you what happened and now you know."

Duncan put his arm around Gwen and the two of them walked off to the cargo area where they could be alone without being judged.

* * *

Gwen and Duncan were in the cargo hold and Gwen was still upset about Courtney, she was pretty sure that everyone was going to be sending her home the first chance they got.

"So are we..." Gwen blushed. "Together?"

"Do you want to be?" Duncan asked her.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled. "I wanted this for a long time. Does that make me a bad person?"

"You could never be a bad person." Duncan told her as he kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. They weren't there that night when we first fell in love."

"You fell in love with me the first night?" Gwen smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"The time wasn't right, I wanted to see if I had any chemistry with Courtney." Duncan shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were happy too. I saw how much Trent liked you and I wanted to make sure that you still wanted this."

"A test of true love?" Gwen laughed. "I never took you for that kind of guy."

"We passed obviously." Duncan kissed her again. "When I was on the run and joined that stupid rock band in England, all my songs were inspired by you and not Courtney! None of them were about her because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. I could only write songs about you and then for whatever reason I couldn't stop thinking about you and when the you happened to be filming the show here."

"Are you telling me that you wanted me to toss you in a sack and bring you back to the show? Gwen smirked. "Because that's what it sounds like to me."

"Don't make me say it." Duncan looked down at the ground. "Nobody needs to know that I came back to the show to go out with a girl."

"We can keep that our secret." Gwen smiled. "Just one question...Why on earth did you pick the bathroom of all places?"

"I couldn't wait to kiss you." Duncan blushed and put his head down to attempt to hide it. "I thought that the bathroom door locked and would secure our privacy, I guess I was wrong."

"It really wasn't your fault." Gwen agreed. "Tyler should have knocked."

"It's over and none of that matters now." Duncan sighed. "Do you think we should just start from where we left off?"

"Do you want to?" Gwen held Duncan's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I know I've wanted to since I realized that Trent wasn't the guy for me back in season two."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Duncan asked her.

"Because of Courtney." Gwen sighed. "I just couldn't do that to her and I'd hope you would do the same. You can't just dump a girl for another."

"You can when you were in love with another girl first." Duncan told her. "It's always been about you. If Trent didn't take that stupid rock and follow you during that finale I would have asked you out then and there."

"Seriously?" Gwen blushed. "This is such a weird conversation, it's getting weird and sappy."

"You're right." Duncan laughed. "Here's what we're going to do, you and I are going to be together and not give a crap what anyone else says and once this show is over I'm taking you to my parents house and you're going to meet them. That's something that I really want to do. I think you would like my Mom and maybe my Sister."

"You want me to meet your family?" Gwen asked him. "I'd really like that! You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Of course I care about you." Duncan smiled. "I wanted to end things with Courtney on better terms in private but that didn't go the way I planned. I promise that nothing like that is going to happen with us."

"I trust you." Gwen smiled. "I can't believe that you and I are finally together!"

"I just hope they don't go too hard on you on team Amazon." Duncan told her. "I'd feel really bad if you got the boot because of me."

Gwen sat down on the floor of the cargo hold and Duncan sat down next to her and Gwen leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her and the two cuddled together until both of them started to get quiet and fall asleep. Gwen realized that sometimes to get your happiness you have to lose so much, so what if she got kicked out of the game and who cares if Heather and Courtney hated her? She had Duncan and for the first time in a long time she was happy. She looked over at Duncan who seemed to have fallen asleep, she loved him and she knew that would get her hated and even if she had to sleep in the cargo hold she had Duncan with her and for now that's all that mattered.

"Well now they know." Gwen sighed with relief as she ran her fingers through Duncan's hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

**This was inspired because I owe I wish I was a pirate a Gwuncan for doing our own awake a thon thing. I'm not a fan of Gwuncan and I felt like this turned out pretty good and it's awkward for them because they both wanted this for a long time. I was watching Frozen and as Elsa was singing 'Let it go' she got to the part 'Well now they know' and I felt like Gwen could have been singing that about Duncan and this is how this story was born. **


End file.
